


baby, we were born to run

by ninibearr (starsandsnipesforever)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun has no chill, Blacking Out, Drinking, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Excessive Drinking, JaeWoo on main, M/M, Modern AU, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Oops, Pride, a dash of other pairings, baekhyun no, jungwoo no, like none, lots of teasing but no actual smut, pride fic, pride month, questionable dancing, questionable remarks, side chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsnipesforever/pseuds/ninibearr
Summary: It’s Jungwoo’s first Pride, and it feels like too much to hope that the incredibly attractive stranger with the dimples and the jaw line would want anything more than a one-night stand.Or is it?





	1. the parade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! I felt very inspired after attending my own local Pride and have really been craving JaeWoo lately, which sadly doesn’t seem to have a whole lot of content. The only way to fix that is by contributing, yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Dillion Francis/Brendon Urie’s “Love in the Middle of a Firefight,” which always struck me as very LGBT.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, featuring ChanBaek, which is random as hell, but I love them and I do what I want, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy! I have the rough draft of the next part done and should have it posted by next Sunday.

Jungwoo smacked his lips together after finishing the final touches of his cherry gloss, which seemed to perfectly enhance just how naturally pink and plump they were. Puckering them slightly, he leaned back from the mirror, taking a look at himself to admire his handiwork.

Rainbow shimmer decorated his eyelids, and glitter dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose like freckles. He smiled, pleased with the reflection gazing back at him.

Spinning on his heel, he trotted back into his bedroom—one of the many nice things about this apartment was that his room had its own bathroom. His phone sat on the bathroom counter, and the echo of the enclosed space made the song playing from the phone speaker amplify. Jungwoo’s hips naturally swayed along with the beat of their own accord, and the melody hummed on his lips.

His outfit sat laid out neatly on his bed. Shedding the boxers and t-shirt he had been wearing into the hamper, Jungwoo pulled on the outfit—a white, hooded, sleeveless romper with a slightly opalescent sheen. Rainbow strips ran up the sides, and it overall left little to the imagination with how it clung to his ass. Rainbow fluffies cascaded down his calves, and candies of all assortments of colors jingled from his wrists.

Heading back to the bathroom, Jungwoo turned off the music playing from his phone and stashed it in his jumper. He stopped in front of the long mirror on the outside door to look at himself, running his fingers through his hair to drag it from his forehead.

Recently, Baekhyun helped him add tints of orange and pink to the blonde which gave it a warm, glowing effect. He tugged the romper’s hood over his head as his gaze ran down his reflection, taking in the whole of complete outfit.

Jungwoo smiled. It was his first Pride, and with the way Baekhyun had been talking about it these past weeks leading up to today, Jungwoo was nothing short of stoked to be able to go out and celebrate and embrace himself completely.

Excitement fluttered in his chest as he admired himself. Jungwoo’s usual attire was quite a bit more toned down, but today was a day of celebration, and he wanted to go full out. He had spent weeks trying to find the best pieces for a great outfit and watched all sorts of tutorials on YouTube to come up with makeup ideas.

For a moment, he felt great. Everything had come together beautifully, even better than he had imagined in his head. He was out, and he was proud.

However, the longer he analyzed his reflection, the more his mind had time to allow those hidden doubts to start to emerge. Jungwoo’s thighs were fully exposed, and he tugged at the hem of his shorts, suspecting his ass would start to peek out the more he moved around. The tightness of the romper left very little to the imagination, yes, which on the one hand highlighted the assets but on the other exposed every single last flaw.

Jungwoo’s smile faded as his eyes roved over the assortment of rainbows he had displayed on himself. He was practically screaming that he was gay without having to make a sound. Sure, it was Pride, but Jungwoo had spent quite some time coming to terms with this part of himself and overcoming certain hurdles, such as coming out to his friends and family, that he couldn’t help but wonder if it was overall too much. Perhaps he should try to tone it down a little, take more of a baby step.

His bedroom door suddenly burst open. “Are you ready?”

Jungwoo spun around to face his roommate, Baekhyun, who was a few years older than him and well seasoned in the world of Pride. Jungwoo’s eyes widened. Baekhyun’s ensemble suddenly made him seem comparatively underdressed.

Shame was not a concept Baekhyun was familiar with. It was like that part of his brain that should feel it was completely missing. Jungwoo admired it.

Baekhyun wore a crop top and low rise shorts that certainly did not try to hide his booty, and he was covered from head to toe in an assortment of rainbow glitter and streamers and did not hold back when it came to makeup. Baekhyun wore smoky eyes like no one’s business. He was like a walking party, a contrast to his usual cozy self that liked to roll up in blankets all day. There was something about Pride, about the whole month of June that brought out Baekhyun’s brighter side and amplified it to the max.

However, before Jungwoo could comment on how amazing Baekhyun looked, the older boy’s jaw dropped. “Oh. My. God.” He sauntered over to Jungwoo and put his hands on his hips, no stranger to invading personal space, which Jungwoo honestly didn’t mind, eyes scanning up and down his body. “You look GORGEOUS.”

Jungwoo immediately felt his cheeks warm up, and he ducked his head a little. “Are you sure?” Although immensely flattered by his older roommate’s words and enthusiasm, the tendrils of Jungwoo’s insecurities were still tugging.

“Uh, yes!” Baekhyun insisted with no hesitation, giving Jungwoo’s hips a shake like he was crazy to think otherwise. “You look cute as shit. All the daddies are going to eat you up!”

“Baek!” Jungwoo’s face went from warm to burning hot. He pried his hands off of his hips and turned to look at himself in the mirror again.

“I don’t know. It’s just…” The romper was open down the front all the way down to his abs, and it had no zipper. Jungwoo grabbed the collar and tried to tug it over his chest in an effort to hide the exposed, peachy skin. “Maybe it’s too much? Maybe I should wear something over it? Or change?”

“Oh, hell no, you are _not_ changing,” Baekhyun insisted, stepping up behind Jungwoo, slapping his hands away from his collar then reaching around to take hold of it himself and pull it back open. “You have every right to flaunt what you’ve got, and believe me, you’ve got it.” His hands came to a rest on Jungwoo’s waist, and despite being the older one, Baekhyun had to step up a bit on his toes to rest his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder, admiring him through the reflection of the mirror. “You look hot. And don’t worry, with some of the wild getups people have there, you’ll actually look fairly modest.”

A small grin appeared on Jungwoo’s lips, feeling reassured. Baekhyun had a talent for lifting up people around him. It was another one of the things he admired about him.

“Now, come on,” Baekhyun said, turning Jungwoo around and marching him over to the door. “It’s PRIDE. It’s time to let loose! And in that outfit, you are bound to get laid this weekend.”

“Baekhyun!” Jungwoo hissed, grabbing his hood and trying to pull it over his now crimson face.

“What?” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, marching Jungwoo out to the front room. “I’m only speaking the truth. By the end of the day, you’ll have enough condoms to last you the rest of the year.” He suddenly gasped. “We should write ‘free kisses’ on your chest!”

Jungwoo dropped his hood, glaring back at Baekhyun. “No way!”

“Why not?” Baekhyun pouted with an exaggerated puff of his lower lip. “It’s Pride!”

“That doesn’t mean I want to kiss random strangers!” Jungwoo insisted.

Luckily, something distracted Baekhyun from pressing the subject. That something happened to be his older roommate’s boyfriend, Chanyeol, who looked a little ridiculous sitting in their little rocking gaming chair, all gangly giant limbs flopped out around him.

The giant was quite a bit more understated than either of them, in knee length shorts and a black top with a little rainbow heart over the right pocket, sleeveless to show off his impeccably defined arms. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been together as long as he had known them, and they were just so perfect for each other that Jungwoo didn’t even have a place in his brain that would even consider being attracted to Chanyeol, but that didn’t mean he was blind.

Baekhyun hopped over to his boyfriend and nearly tipped him all the way over as he practically pounced on his shoulders. “Why are you playing games?” Baekhyun asked, scandalized. “It’s PRIDE.”

Chanyeol pulled off his headset from his rainbow spray-colored hair, tilting his head back and grinning up at Baekhyun. “I know. I was just waiting for you two to finish getting ready. You take a lot longer than me.”

“You don’t rush a masterpiece,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly. Leaning over, he slipped his arms under Chanyeol’s armpits in a well intended attempt at heaving him to his feet. “Now come on! You’re gonna make us late!” He whined the last words with such ferocity that he started bouncing like a petulant toddler.

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol said casually, leaning forward. Rocking onto his feet, he reached back to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, effortlessly pulling him over his shoulder and rising to his feet, making the smaller boy yelp. “You take two hours to get ready, but _I’m_ gonna make us late.”

Baekhyun kicked and pounded on Chanyeol’s chest, complaining obscenities and yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself from giggling either. Jungwoo grinned to himself as he watched them. Chanyeol was so large and strong and handsome, had all the qualities to be justifiably conceited, yet he was just this giant puppy. He and Baekhyun made each other so happy and were so in love that Jungwoo couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy every time he saw them together.

He wished he had what they had.

\-----

“Doesn’t Jungwoo look hot?” Baekhyun asked from the front seat of the car.

“Um,” Chanyeol said from the driver’s seat. “Yeah?” he said uncertainly, and Jungwoo didn’t take it personally. Baekhyun’s shamelessness wasn’t necessarily shared, though that certainly never stopped him from trying.

Jungwoo decided just to ignore the interaction all together, holding his phone up and pouting his lips as he tried to find the best angle and filter for a Snapchat selfie.

Baekhyun turned around in his seat, sitting on his knees and grabbing onto the headrest to peek around, wearing a devilish grin on his lips as he looked down at Jungwoo. “He’s going to get laid tonight, I can feel it.”

“Stop it,” Jungwoo whined, dropping his phone to his lap and lightly kicking the back of Baekhyun’s seat. He buried his burning face into his fists.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun smacked the headrest. “You’re just so fucking cute.” Jungwoo could hear him turn around in his seat. “Tell him he’s going to get laid this weekend, Channie.”

“I… don’t know,” Chanyeol mumbled awkwardly, which really didn’t do anything to ease Jungwoo’s embarrassment.

Then Baekhyun lowered his tone. “Am _I_ going to get laid this weekend?”

“Oh, you better believe it,” Chanyeol said, suddenly finding his confidence.

That was Jungwoo’s cue to tune them out. He turned toward the window, plastering his hands and face to the glass. As they headed further down town, he started seeing more people that must’ve been heading to the event, some wearing rainbow shirts or tutus, regardless of their gender. Some even wore giant flags like capes.

Jungwoo’s eyes widened, that excitement in his chest building up once more.

Baekhyun’s teasing continued to buzz in the back of his mind. In truth… regardless of what he may have said or even told himself, a part of him did hope he’d meet somebody. He just wasn’t sure about it though. Baekhyun kept telling him stories about how everyone was looking to get laid during Pride weekend. Sometimes they would hookup at nearby bars or clubs while celebrating, sometimes with multiple people within the same evening. To say that Jungwoo wasn’t really into that idea would’ve been an understatement.

Not that Jungwoo would’ve judged people who were. What two consenting adults did was their own business. However, Jungwoo learned the hard way that he caught feelings too easily for one-night stands. He didn’t know how to separate physical intimacy from emotional, which only led to heartbreak when the attachment he developed for his couple hookups weren’t reciprocated.

No, Jungwoo didn’t want to hookup with anyone. More specifically, he didn’t trust himself to.

He wouldn’t be opposed to meeting someone though, possibly build something like what Baekhyun and Chanyeol had. He didn’t meet a whole lot of boys who were into other boys at his job, Tinder made him uncomfortable, and the ones he knew on campus were either only friends or players. Pride seemed like a prime opportunity for meeting new people. Except if everyone there was only interested in hookups then his prospects didn’t really feel that much better.

When they got out of the car, Jungwoo impulsively tugged at the shorts of his jumper and tried, once again, to pull the collar shut over his chest.

Baekhyun had reassured him earlier, and he felt alright about it during the car ride, but now that they were outside in public, all those insecurities weaseled their way right back in. However, Baekhyun was proving to be a sufficient distraction before he could think on it too much.

Pride brought an energy out of Baekhyun that Jungwoo had never seen. Sure, his older roommate had his spontaneous moments, tended to inspire the brightness and optimism in people. But at Pride, it was different somehow.

Even when they were just walking from where they parked to the parade itself, Baekhyun couldn’t seem to stop himself from dancing around and singing the whole way. Chanyeol was all smiles, and his eyes were locked on Baekhyun like he was the only thing that existed in the whole universe.

It was infectious. The energy radiated off of Baekhyun, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but find a spring in his step too. Pretty soon his insecurities were dissolving, and as they approached the crowd lined up for the parade, they were all but gone.

Baekhyun had been right. He did look understated compared to some of the people here. No one held back. Rainbow painted the citizens for blocks. Nothing was too extreme, it seemed. Some people weren’t even wearing real clothes, more like undies and an assortment of leather straps. Some girls forewent shirts and bras in favor of rainbow stickers on their nipples instead. Jungwoo impulsively averted his gaze and felt his cheeks warm up whenever he saw them. He may not have been into girls, but he still didn’t want to stare.

“Giant boyfriend power!” Baekhyun shouted with an exaggerated bravado, hooking his arm through one of Jungwoo’s before grabbing the back of Chanyeol’s shirt. “Activate! Get us to the front!”

Anyone that knew Chanyeol knew he was a gentle giant, but to strangers, his height and the bulk of his arms had them parting quickly, and Chanyeol managed to get them to the front of the crowd, right against the railing.

Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up on his back, who was already whooping and hollering, and Jungwoo found himself soon doing the same. He had his phone out, recording the leather-clad women on motorbikes who kicked off the parade to post to his Snapchat Story, not even caring if his loud cheering was recorded as well.

It was then that Jungwoo understood why Baekhyun was so charged. The parade itself was nothing short of a blast. Loud music, colorful people, walks of life of all kinds of varieties, politicians and companies that openly supported the community, moms giving out free hugs, rainbow confetti.

Rainbow confetti everywhere.

Jungwoo felt like tethers that he hadn’t realized had been there were suddenly cut. Yes, he had it very lucky. He had a good community and friends that were supportive. They kept him going, but they couldn’t completely shield him from the ugliness of the world.

Here, it was like that ugliness didn’t exist. Baekhyun was one of the strongest people Jungwoo knew, yet he could still see the effect of having that weight lifted had on him too. It was euphoria. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this level of sheer joy without any chemicals.

He could let down all his guards, big and small alike, and allow himself to be vulnerable as his true self, and it felt completely liberating.

Jungwoo looked up at where Baekhyun was perched. The boy wrapped his arms under Chanyeol’s chin to pull his head back so he could plant a kiss on his lips.

They were so in love, and Jungwoo felt that same tug of envy he always did, but he was very happy for them as well.

His attention returned back to the parade. A small break in it allowed him to see the people on the other side. His gaze automatically fell to the face of a boy with striking purple hair. The boy was laughing and talking to the people nearest him, who must have been his friends. Then he shook his head and looked out into the parade, only for his eyes to lock onto Jungwoo’s.

Jungwoo immediately felt his cheeks warm up, and any other time, his impulse would’ve been to look away. However, perhaps it was the atmosphere leaving him unguarded, or maybe it was something else, but Jungwoo felt locked in place, entranced.

The boy on the other side smiled, and he was just close enough for Jungwoo to see the dimples that sunk into his cheeks. Jungwoo felt a flip in his chest, and a grin easily found its way on his lips.

Then the parade cut the boy out of view, and a handful of plastic wrappers hit Jungwoo in the face from the passing by float. He winced, holding his hands up to try to catch whatever was just thrown at him, only to look down and see they were condoms.

Ah. Baekhyun hadn’t been kidding about that.

“Ooh!” the roommate in question cooed right then. “You’re gonna need those!”

Jungwoo looked up at Baekhyun with his lips pursed and threw one of the condoms at his head. Then he burst out laughing.

By the time the parade was over, Jungwoo had all sorts of goodies. Beads, condoms, flags, flyers, and quite a few stickers, which Baekhyun had taken to slapping all over him (a favor which Jungwoo returned). Jungwoo was still energized from the parade and was thrilled that there was still more to see around the city park.

They had a number of vendors out and about, which the trio took to strolling through, more window shopping than anything else. Beer stands were periodically setup, but a single drink cost so much that Jungwoo decided he could wait to drink until they inevitably found somewhere to party later that evening. That didn’t stop Baekhyun though. That boy was truly shameless.

Still, for as much as Baekhyun teased Jungwoo about getting laid, he seemed to have this homing sense of Jungwoo’s comfort level. It turned out that Baekhyun wasn’t the only one that thought Jungwoo looked hot.

Most people simply complimented him in passing, to which Jungwoo blushed and expressed his gratitude. Some people outright hit on him, and Baekhyun had that keen ability to lighten up a situation and keep the three of them moving when Jungwoo got flustered.

Then every once in awhile, a much older, much larger gentleman would make his advances much more aggressively, which would send Baekhyun into full on mother hawk mode. The boy was small, but he was also fierce when he needed to be. It helped that his boyfriend was a giant, and of course, Chanyeol would only use his powers of intimidation for good.

Heavy bass bumped from multiple directions as there were a number of free shows going on. The trio found the source of one, which turned out to be something like a nightclub setup in the middle of the day, complete with a DJ at the head and go-go dancers to his sides.

Jungwoo wasn’t a big fan of the nightclub scene. Sure, he liked drinking and dancing as much as the next college kid, but he preferred doing so at small parties or bars, where the atmosphere was less congested and the strangers weren’t so handsy.

This was Pride though, and the plus side of refraining from drinking meant Jungwoo could keep his wits about him, so when Baekhyun cheered and ran for the dancing crowd, Jungwoo was right on his heels.

Baekhyun was more of the active dancer than Chanyeol, but he still dragged in his giant boyfriend along with him anyway. Baekhyun mostly danced around him and grinded on him like a pole, but Chanyeol looked like he was having the time of his life all the same.

Jungwoo started out tentatively. He liked dancing, but he felt a little awkward out in broad daylight without that liquid confidence to give him a boost. Nevertheless, it didn’t take long for the infectious atmosphere to set in, and as his muscles warmed up, the fun of dancing was all the boost of confidence he needed. His hips twirled, his torso rolled, and his body had this natural ability to read the beat and move accordingly, graceful, enticing.

The dance floor brought something out of Jungwoo, even without the effects of alcohol to lower his inhibitions. He knew the effect his dancing had on those around him. He could feel the eyes on him, and although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he couldn’t deny that he liked the attention. As long as they only looked.

Not everyone did though. Now and again, he would feel hands on his hips or a crotch pressing against his bum, and Jungwoo would spin out of their grasp without missing a beat.

Most would take the hint. Others interpreted his elusiveness as a challenge and would try again, grabbing him more firmly. In those cases, mother bird Baekhyun swooped in between them and pulled Jungwoo possessively against his own body.

It usually took a few drinks before Jungwoo would dance up on Baekhyun, but once again, this was a different atmosphere. If the two of them looked good by themselves, then together they were phenomenal. They were comfortable enough that they didn’t hold back, grinding up against each other, hand curving over waists, hips, and thighs. It would’ve been very erotic, but the truth was they were just very close and comfortable with each other. Jungwoo felt certain that Baekhyun knew it didn’t actually mean anything, and Jungwoo knew the same.

And Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind. No, he didn’t mind at all.

Jungwoo’s skin glistened with sweat, his cheeks flushing from the exertion, and he was starting to think he should probably take a break and find a drinking fountain. However, as he turned to look out from the dancing crowd, he slowed to a stop.

Purple hair caught his attention first, and when he looked to see the owner’s face, he saw that it was the same boy who had been across the way from him during the parade. Sure, he had only saw him for a few moments, and there had been some distance between them, so his memory could be argued. However, as a grin drew across the boy’s face, the dimples that appeared on his cheeks were undeniable.

Their eyes were locked together, and with a thrilling pulse shooting through his chest, Jungwoo realized the other must’ve been watching him. A grin tugged on the corner of his lips, but otherwise, Jungwoo kept his cool. The boy was standing with his friends just outside of the dance area. They all appeared to be more interested in watching than joining in.

From here, he looked very handsome. Jungwoo wanted to see him up close, and as tempting as it might have been to go running over, Baekhyun may have taught him a trick or two about how to conduct himself around potential interests.

So instead, Jungwoo simply grinned, turning back around, finding a new wind as he bounced his hips from side to side. His arms rose over his head, slightly bent, and he let his body show off all his assets before his hips did a slow, full circle turn.

Jungwoo crossed one leg over the other, allowing himself to twirl back around to find that the purple-haired boy’s eyes were still locked on him. His legs parted, squatting slightly, letting his hips work their magic before he finally met the other’s gaze and let his lips curl into a smirk. It was an invitation.

This time when Jungwoo spun, he turned just enough so that he could still see his spectator out of the corner of his eye. He kept dancing, acting natural, carrying on as though he had never seen the guy. Nevertheless, when he noticed that the boy was definitely walking over his direction, he couldn’t suppress the grin on his lips.

When he spun around again, he had the decency to look surprised when he saw the purple-haired stranger was now standing not even a foot away from him. His own body was going, and it seemed his sense of rhythm was also just as keen.

And he was gorgeous. Jungwoo could see that he was a handsome guy from a distance, but up close, oh, it was something else. Sharp cheekbones, a jaw line that never ended, and when he looked at him like that with those dimples framing that sexy smirk on his face, Jungwoo could’ve melted. He had taken to the more casual look, wearing a white t-shirt with the rainbow splashed over the front. It appeared slightly snug though, or maybe it was just that his shoulders and chest filled it out more than the average guy’s would have.

What a fine specimen of man.

“Having fun?” the boy asked, having to shout a little bit so his voice could be heard over the bump of the bass.

As flirty and coy Jungwoo had been moments before, now that he had the boy up close, he suddenly felt very shy, as though tempting him over with his eyes and hips had been a game he hadn’t expected to win. Still, he kept his cool and simply nodded, also having to nearly shout as he returned with, “How about you?”

“I’m having a great time!” the other replied, his broadening smile sinking his dimples in further. “How could I not? It’s Pride!”

Jungwoo couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re right about that.” He cleared his throat, trying to act natural. “How many times have you been now?”

“This is my first time, actually,” the other replied. “My friends brought me out here. I’m glad they did.”

He nodded to the group he had been standing with, and Jungwoo looked over at them. They were all smiling and holding their thumbs up, seemingly thrilled that their friend was talking to him.

Jungwoo’s attention returned to the boy in front of him, and he couldn’t hold back the excitement that was starting to show on his face. There was something reassuring about knowing it was the other’s first time here as well. “It’s mine too,” Jungwoo explained. “My roommate comes every year and told me all about it, so when he asked me to come with him this year, I couldn’t say no.”

“Very cool,” the other said. “What’s your name?”

“Jungwoo,” he answered.

“Jaehyun,” the other supplied.

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo repeated, feeling like his body was getting softer the longer he stared into his eyes.

_Please take my hips,_ Jungwoo thought. _Pull me close. I won’t spin away from you like I did all the rest, I promise._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jungwoo could hear those chastising thoughts. So much for not hooking up with anyone. No amount self-pep talk ever seemed to win against his hormones. Still, Jungwoo thought to himself, who said this had to be a hookup? They were only talking, and soon, hopefully, dancing.

However, Jaehyun didn’t reach for his hips. Instead, he held out a hand in front of Jungwoo and asked, “Care to dance?”

Jungwoo looked down at the offered hand with a slightly owlish expression, but then he grinned, his chest feeling warm. He was fairly certain no guy ever asked him to dance. They just grabbed him and took their chances, and either Jungwoo was into it or (more often than not) he wasn’t.

So this was surprising, but more than that, endearing. Taking the offered hand, he nodded.

Jaehyun gently tugged Jungwoo closer to him, his free hand sliding right up against Jungwoo’s waist. “Is this alright?”

_More than alright._

Letting go of Jaehyun’s hand, both of Jungwoo’s arms slid around his neck, while Jaehyun’s now free hand moved to the other side of his waist.

That logical voice in the back of Jungwoo’s head was trying to get out again, but his emotional side was just as quickly stuffing it back. This was Pride. There was nothing wrong with him wanting to dance with a handsome guy at Pride.

Past Jaehyun’s shoulder, Jungwoo could see Baekhyun, who was still dancing with Chanyeol but was also looking over at him with a raised brow. Jungwoo simply smiled, giving him a thumbs up behind Jaehyun’s head, and Baekhyun caught that devilish look in his eyes as he smirked and nodded, reaching into his pocket so he could flash Jungwoo one of the condoms.

Jungwoo immediately looked away, hoping the flush from his dancing concealed the heat that crept on his cheeks.

“Are you here with anyone?” Jaehyun asked. “I don’t have to worry about some big guy stomping over here to kick my ass, right?”

Another giggle slipped from Jungwoo’s lips. “No. I’m just here with my roommate and his boyfriend.” He nodded over to them, and Jaehyun looked over. Baekhyun very animatedly waved.

Jaehyun chuckled, returning his attention to Jungwoo. “They seem fun.”

“They are,” Jungwoo grinned.

He realized that they were pretty much right at eye level. Sometimes Jungwoo wished he was shorter like Baekhyun. He wondered if guys would find him more cute and attractive that way, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, and Jungwoo certainly didn’t either. Not with him looking at him like that and his hands so warm on his waist through the thin fabric of his jumper.

“Anyway,” Jaehyun continued, and now that they were closer, he could drop his voice somewhat. “I’m glad you’re not here with anyone,” he said, and his eyes seemed to narrow ever so slightly. “Because I was watching you out there, and you looked really good.”

That warmth reappeared on Jungwoo’s face, and it was once again inexplicable the way he could dance so confidently, full aware of the effect he was having, but once confronted with a compliment, he suddenly felt shy. “Thank you.”

“Your blush is really cute too,” Jaehyun said.

The realization that it hadn’t been hidden only made it burn worse. “Oh. Um,” Jungwoo stumbled, too flustered to know how to reply. He settled with, “Shut up.”

Jaehyun laughed, and if that wasn’t just the most gorgeous sound. “I’m just being honest.”

Jungwoo shook his head, lightly biting his lower lip, and when he managed to meet Jaehyun’s gaze again, he hummed, “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad either.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Jaehyun grinned.

As they danced, Jungwoo felt hyperaware of everything, the feeling of Jaehyun’s hands on him, the space between their bodies or lack thereof. It still felt like too much. While he pressed into Baekhyun with no hesitation earlier, he still didn’t know Jaehyun. He couldn’t pretend that the temptation wasn’t there though, and now and again, their thighs would brush against each other’s, sending slight shivers up Jungwoo’s spine.

He was close, really close. Jungwoo could count his eyelashes, if he wanted, and he could feel the heat of his breath ghosting over his lips.

If Jaehyun had kissed him right then, Jungwoo wouldn’t have pushed him away.

He knew what he had told himself. He wasn’t going to hookup. He was too sensitive for hooking up. He caught feelings too easily. And if he was being honest, Jaehyun looked like the noncommittal type. He was so gorgeous, Jungwoo didn’t doubt he could have anyone he wanted here. Sure, he had been nice thus far, but they always were at first.

Still, this was Pride. One little kiss never killed anybody, right?

Jungwoo’s lips parted, and his eyes started to drift shut. His heart was pounding, whether from dancing for so long or from sheer anticipation, he couldn’t say. It didn’t matter.

“You look a little parched,” Jaehyun said then, and Jungwoo’s eyes blinked back open.

“Can I get you some water?”

Jungwoo wanted to scream.

However, Jungwoo really had been feeling a little dehydrated. He had before Jaehyun had come over, and it occurred to Jungwoo that having a moment with the other off the dance floor might give him a better glimpse of his character and intentions.

So he nodded. “Yes, please.”

Jaehyun grinned, moving so that his arm could slip around Jungwoo’s back, and he led them away from the crowd.

Yes, this was a good consolation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!”

Jungwoo glanced back to see Baekhyun running up behind them, dragging Chanyeol along. “Excuse me, stranger, just where do you think you’re going with my incredibly attractive, but mostly innocent, young roommate?”

“Baekhyun,” Jungwoo chuckled, shaking his head. “His name’s Jaehyun, and we’re just going to get some water.”

“Great!” Baekhyun exclaimed, throwing his free arm into the air. “I could use some water too, and then I could use another drink.”

Noticing that they were headed out of the crowd, Jaehyun’s group came over as well, and introductions were made. Taeyong and Johnny were Jaehyun’s roommates, and Taeil was one of their neighbors. They were all dressed more on the casual side but all had their pieces of rainbow displayed proudly.

After Jaehyun got Jungwoo a water bottle—which Jungwoo tried to talk him out of. He would’ve been fine with a water fountain, given how overpriced everything was, but Jaehyun insisted—the two groups combined, making their way back through the vendors.

Baekhyun had a talent for getting along with everybody, and now was no exception. Jaehyun’s friends all seemed pretty easy going, and the chemistry flowed among the two groups so naturally that the laughs they all shared probably would’ve made onlookers believe they were all longtime friends.

It had been an unexpected turn but not one that Jungwoo minded. The opposite, in fact, it excited Jungwoo all the more. If Jaehyun had only wanted to get into his pants, he would’ve likely tried to keep him isolated or keep him on the dance floor, where he had an excuse to be physical with him.

That more guarded part of Jungwoo didn’t quite want to get his hopes up yet though. Meeting someone who was ridiculously hot and a good guy? Sad to say, it just didn’t seem realistic, especially not with the expectations Baekhyun’s tales had built.

They nevertheless stayed side-by-side the whole time, and Jungwoo felt his heart spike every time their elbows or wrists would brush. He found his eyes wandering down to their hands, hoping Jaehyun would take his. In the back of his mind, Jungwoo told himself that he could always take the initiative to do so first, and if he knew Jaehyun a little better, he definitely would have, but right now he felt like doing so might jinx something. Whatever this thing was between them, new and uncertain as it may have been, it still felt delicate. Jungwoo didn’t want to do anything that might risk ruining it.

While walking, they ran into one of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s old friends, Sehun, who coincidentally also happened to know Johnny.

“What a small world!” Baekhyun cooed, cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol. He then turned his attention to Jungwoo and Jaehyun, a wicked smirk spread across his lips. “It was really meant to be. I hope you saved some of those condoms, Woo.”

Jungwoo jolted, mortified. “Baek!” he hissed, swinging for his older roommate, who was surprisingly nimble given his current buzzed state and managed to dodge the swipe.

He had to force himself to look over at Jaehyun, lips parting so he could apologize, but Jaehyun was laughing. As it tapered off, he met Jungwoo’s gaze with a grin and reached over to take his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Jungwoo could stay neither embarrassed nor irritated after that. He returned the hold, continuing to walk with the group with a new bounce in his step.

After venturing around for awhile, they all agreed they wanted to sit, but the only available spaces were among the grass. Everyone flopped down, except for Jungwoo, who looked at the bright green grass then down at his jumper skeptically.

“Sit down, Woo,” Baekhyun chanted, patting a spot of grass next to him.

Jungwoo frowned, looking down at his jumper, tugging down the hem of his shorts. “I don’t want to get grass stains all over my suit.”

Baekhyun grinned. “That’s what Jaehyun’s lap is for.”

Face burning, Jungwoo bent over to snatch out a handful of grass so that he could run over and throw it on Baekhyun, though that did nothing to dissuade the laughter that erupted from his older roommate.

In hindsight, he should’ve seen that coming. Why worry about jinxing this if Baekhyun was already going to do a fantastic job for him?

Jungwoo huffed, crossing his arms, but then he heard Jaehyun speak behind him, “I mean. You can.”

Slowly, Jungwoo turned around, brows raised slightly as he saw Jaehyun sitting with his legs crossed, hands propped on the grass behind him. “I don’t mind.”

A grin graced Jungwoo’s lips, and he had to resist the urge to pounce on Jaehyun like he wanted, instead smoothing his hands over the back of his thighs before sitting in his lap rather daintily. Leaning forward, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, which allowed him to feel comfortable enough to lean back against Jaehyun’s chest.

Jungwoo breathed a sigh, draping his arms over Jaehyun’s. This felt nice. Jungwoo was a very affectionate creature, and he was glad his roommate was much the same way. He and Baekhyun spent many rainy afternoons curled up in blankets together watching movies.

This was different though. Jaehyun’s hold and body brought a certain warmth that, despite the heat of the day, offered a specific sort of comfort, filling a void Jungwoo hadn’t even realized had been present.

“You smell nice,” Jaehyun murmured in his ear.

“Thank you,” Jungwoo replied quietly, biting onto his lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

The atmosphere among the group started to relax. Laughter still rippled through them, but it was calmer as they all stretched out, basking in the sun like cats in window sills while they all took a moment to recharge.

That was until Baekhyun spotted a group of people a short distance off offering free rainbow handprints. Predictably, he was on his feet and zipping right over to them. However, apparently just getting his own wasn’t enough, and realizing he probably wasn’t going to be able to convince the group to come join him, he instead urged the people offering them to follow him.

Chanyeol pushed himself back up to his feet, and Baekhyun managed to convince the group to paint his hands so he could leave a set of handprints right on his giant boyfriend’s chest, then another set on his own cheeky shorts.

Jungwoo chuckled as he watched them and shook his head. Shameless.

Johnny shared Baekhyun’s enthusiasm, and pretty soon, he was chasing a cackling Sehun around with paint-coated hands. Taeyong joined in with some reluctance. Taeil made it very clear that he didn’t want a drop of paint anywhere near him. Then Baekhyun came running for Jungwoo, wet, rainbow hands held out in front of him.

“No, no, no!” Jungwoo protested, heels digging in the grass as he pushed himself further into Jaehyun’s lap. “I don’t want paint on my suit. It’ll ruin it!”

“Oh, come on, it’s Pride!” Baekhyun declared. “Let me just put it on your thigh or something.”

“Alright,” Jungwoo conceded with a sigh. Jaehyun’s hands moved to the sides of his waist to help lift him back to his feet (which Jungwoo found admittedly exhilarating; he had to bite his tongue to keep from squealing). He pointed one toe out to offer Baekhyun his thigh.

Visibly giddy, Baekhyun trotted over to Jungwoo and planted one paint-covered hand right on the exposed expanse of skin. He then looked up at him and gently urged, “Now hold your hand out.”

Jungwoo hesitated a moment, but ultimately did as told, holding his hand out for Baekhyun with his palm raised. Baekhyun very carefully pressed his other paint-coated palm against it. “There,” he said. “Now you can give him one.”

Jungwoo’s lips parted, but Baekhyun pranced away before he could say anything. Turning around, he saw Jaehyun push himself to his feet in front of him.

He looked down at Jungwoo’s rainbowed palm. “Is that for me?” he asked.

“Is that alright?” Jungwoo asked.

“Sure,” Jaehyun replied, his grin growing. Bending his elbow, he held his forearm up to Jungwoo. “Right there.”

Jungwoo carefully draped his hand over Jaehyun’s arm then peeled it off to leave a wet, rainbow print. A grin touched his lips as he looked up at Jaehyun, who was smiling enough to really show off those dimples.

Jaehyun’s eyes then flitted down to the paint blob. “I guess I should hold it out like this until it dries?”

“Yeah,” Jungwoo agreed. His eyes were still on Jaehyun’s face, and his grin took a playful glint as he reached forward with his painted palm, teasingly moving the tip of a single finger toward Jaehyun’s cheek but falling short of actually touching him.

Jaehyun impulsively jerked his head back, and Jungwoo giggled. “I’m just teasing,” he said, drawing his finger back.

“Actually,” Jaehyun said, turning his cheek toward Jungwoo. “Why don’t you?”

“What?” Jungwoo blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said. “It’s Pride, right?”

“It is,” Jungwoo grinned.

Rather than planting his hand on Jaehyun’s face though, Jungwoo held his painted palm up like a palate, then used the clean fingertips from his other hand to paint rainbow streaks over his cheek.

Boy, those cheekbones really could cut. Jungwoo bit down on his tongue while he did so, trying to force himself to concentrate so that his mind didn’t start wandering and end making him blush or doing something equally as awkward.

“There,” he said when he was finished, leaning back slightly to admire his handiwork.

“How’s it look?” Jaehyun asked.

“I think I did alright,” Jungwoo answered, his grin taking a coy turn as he added, “I think you’d make anything look good though.”

A smirk twitched momentarily on Jaehyun’s lips, but then his expression took a lighter turn as he said, “I wanna see.”

Nodding, Jungwoo rolled his fingertips together until the bits of paint flaked off then reached into his jumper where he had his phone stashed. Pulling open Snapchat, he made sure the camera was set to selfie mode and turned it to Jaehyun so he could see.

Jaehyun tilted his chin up and down in an exaggerated manner as though inspecting Jungwoo’s work then grinned. “I think you did a great job.”

“You’re just saying that,” Jungwoo chuckled.

“I mean it,” Jaehyun said. “It looks really good.”

Jungwoo shook his head, but he was still smiling. “You want a picture?”

The grin reappeared. “Only if you’re in it too.”

Jungwoo was only too happy to oblige, turning to stand next Jaehyun and angling the camera to get both of their faces in the shot before snapping the picture. Jungwoo’s lower lip once again wedged its way between his teeth as he brought the phone up so they could see it, resisting the urge to squeal. He was as giddy as a schoolgirl, and god, it was embarrassing, but at the same time, it felt so good.

After downloading the picture, Jungwoo used his thumb to add text, captioning, “Look at this cute thing I found at Pride!!!” along with a trail of rainbow emojis before adding it to his Story.

“So what’s your Snapchat?” he asked, looking up at Jaehyun.

“Here, I’ll add it,” Jaehyun offered. Jungwoo nodded and handed his phone off. “I can add my number too, while I’m at it.”

“Absolutely!” Jungwoo replied, inclining his head a little sheepishly when he realized how quickly he said that.

As Jaehyun added his contact info, Jungwoo couldn’t help but reflect that Jaehyun seemed a little quieter than his friends. Not shy necessarily, more like laid back. He still had a good attitude though and was an overall good sport. Jungwoo liked that.

In fact, he admittedly found it a little astonishing. How could a guy this hot also be so down to earth? Jungwoo started to feel a little guilty about his initial assumption.

“There,” Jaehyun said as he handed Jungwoo’s phone back off to him.

“Thanks,” Jungwoo replied, looking at his recently added contact and going ahead and sending the picture via text. He looked up at Jaehyun with a grin.

“Hey, you two!” someone called out, and Jungwoo looked over to see it was Taeyong. “We’re moving on now!”

However, Jungwoo’s attention wasn’t so much fixated on what he said as the scene before him. His eyes widened. Chanyeol went from having a couple hands on his chest to having a mass of them all over his shoulders and up his neck.

He didn’t look bothered by it though. To the contrary, Chanyeol had that Cheshire grin spread over his face, eyes scrunched as he laughed his heart out. Baekhyun looked just as bad. Johnny and Sehun had a few more handprints on them too, and Taeyong was sporting a couple extra. Taeil had moved well over to the side.

“Oh, dear,” Jungwoo said, deciding just to be grateful they dodged that bullet rather than wondering how they’d managed to.

Jaehyun watched Baekhyun with a raised brow. “Your roommate’s pretty wild.”

“You have no idea,” Jungwoo laughed.

Feeling a brush on his wrist, Jungwoo looked down to see Jaehyun taking it, rubbing his thumbs over Jungwoo’s palm to remove the dried up paint still coating it.

Warmth spread over Jungwoo’s cheeks, and Jaehyun just looked up at him with a grin once he got as much off as he could before lacing their fingers together again and leading them off.

They ventured around the event a little while longer, checking out what festivities the park had to offer. The sun eventually started to set, but the high of Pride was still going strong.

“The bars and clubs are going to be overflowing with all kinds of creeps,” Baekhyun whined, slumped over Chanyeol’s shoulders, who was yet again giving him a piggy back ride. “I’m so over it. We should just go back to one of our places and invite some more people and have our own Pride party.”

Chanyeol tilted his head back to try to look at Baekhyun. “Yeah, I don’t think the landlord is going to be thrilled if we get another complaint from the neighbors.”

“Fuck our neighbors,” Baekhyun snarled, curling his arms tighter around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “They’re lame, and it’s Pride!”

“Come to our place,” Johnny offered. “It’s more than big enough, and there’s a liquor store right down the block.”

Chanyeol looked over at Taeyong and Jaehyun. “Is that okay?”

Jaehyun nodded, and Taeyong said, “Yeah, Taeil’s not going to complain on us,” he laughed, glancing over at his friend. “I had a few more people who wanted to meet up tonight anyway that I could invite.”

“It’s settled!” Baekhyun declared, pumping a fist into the air. “Yes, new Pride friends! This is all thanks to Jungwoo and that sexy jumper that he almost got too shy to wear.”

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo breathed, ducking his head but chuckling all the same.

“You almost didn’t wear that?” Jaehyun asked with a curious glance.

“Well…” Jungwoo started, looking down at the outfit before looking up at Jaehyun again. “This isn’t exactly how I dress usually.”

“That’s too bad,” Jaehyun teased, which earned him the lightest slap on his bicep. He laughed, but then a softer expression settled on his features as he added. “Wouldn’t have mattered what you wore, you still would’ve stood out to me.”

“Wow,” Jungwoo laughed, half wanting to roll his eyes but all the same flattered. “You are smooth.”

“And you’re cute.”

Jungwoo smiled, nudging his shoulder against Jaehyun’s as they started to leave the park with the rest of the group.

Meeting someone at Pride who didn’t want to just hookup seemed like such an unrealistic wish, Jungwoo thought. Yet it felt like, perhaps, that’s what was happening.


	2. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dog has its day, but the night belongs to us pussycats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, it is! Mind the tags if you're sensitive to content about drinking. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! RISE, JAEWOO NATION!
> 
> Also, s/o to @Byunbae, my bff and ultimate hypeman. ILY, TAAAAAAAN!

Chanyeol’s parking spot was a fair deal closer than Taeyong’s, and since he needed to follow him anyway, they decided to all pile into the sedan so he could take them to the other car. Jungwoo’s shoulders were squished between others’ and the window in the backseat, and he had very little breathing room, but it gave him an excuse to sit on Jaehyun’s lap again, so he wasn’t complaining.

When Chanyeol dropped the others off at Taeyong’s car, Jaehyun decided just to stay with Jungwoo in the backseat since they were going to the same place anyway.

Jungwoo suspected that the only reason Baekhyun wasn’t giving the two of them a hard time was because he was too occupied talking dirty to his boyfriend up front, still going strong on his buzz from the overpriced festival booze. Sparing Jaehyun an apologetic glance, Jungwoo reached between the front two seats to turn up the music volume and tune them out.

Taking out his phone, Jungwoo set the camera to selfie mode to use as a mirror while he reapplied his lip gloss. He put the tube back in his bag then looked over at Jaehyun, whose eyes flitted up to meet his gaze rather suddenly.

The realization he had caught Jaehyun staring at his lips had Jungwoo grinning. Tempting as it may have been to tease him for it, Jungwoo refrained and instead shifted in his seat a bit, reopening the Snapchat app and holding his phone out to try to get Jaehyun in the shot with him. His thumb swiped across the screen to look through the filters.

“You sure do like playing with Snapchat, don’t you?” Jaehyun asked.

“Mhm,” Jungwoo answered, still swiping. “Does that bother you?” he added, glancing back at Jaehyun.

So many people found selfie culture vain and shallow, but Jungwoo just thought it was honestly all in good fun. Besides, if he was going to spend so much time doing his makeup and putting together a cute outfit, he wanted photographic evidence of it.

Jaehyun shook his head. “Not at all,” he said, much to Jungwoo’s relief.

“Everyone should see how cute you are,” Jaehyun added. Then he lowered his voice and almost sounded a touch sheepish as he added, “I wouldn’t mind if you took some just for me.”

Jungwoo bit down on his pressed lips as though to restrain the excitement that jolted through him just then. Calming himself, he smiled back at Jaehyun and said just as lowly, “I could arrange that.” 

Jaehyun smirked, but then he scooted closer to Jungwoo, looking at the camera. “Alright, so what are we doing for this picture?” 

“You just sit there and look cute,” Jungwoo said, returning his attention to his phone. He finally settled on the dog filter, smiling when the image on the screen had ears pop up on top of their heads. “This one’s perfect,” he said. “It shows off what a cute puppy you really are.” 

Jaehyun laughed, hooking arm around Jungwoo’s waist while he took the picture and tried not to squeal. 

After a quick stop by the liquor store, both vehicles arrived at Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Johnny’s place. Taeyong texted some of his friends, and Baekhyun called a few of his own. 

They had the liquor bottles all lined up along one of the kitchen counters, and Johnny setup rows of shot glasses. Only Taeil declined, opting to stay with his Soju bottle. Everyone else though was handed a filled glass. 

“Thank you,” Jungwoo said as he took his. A new wind of excitement pulsed through his veins. He had refrained from drinking all day during the city’s event, but now that it was evening and the spirit of Pride was still running strong, it was time to party, so Jungwoo was drinking. 

He turned to Jaehyun, who was also holding a shot glass. “Happy Pride,” he said, holding his glass up to Jungwoo. 

“Happy Pride,” Jungwoo said back, lifting his glass to clink against Jaehyun’s before they both threw the shots back and let it burn their way down their throats. 

Jungwoo’s brows knitted together, and he covered his mouth to keep from coughing. Jaehyun laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder, lifting a brow. “You alright?” 

Lowering a hand, Jungwoo shivered, though he nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Believe it or not, I really don’t drink all that often. And it doesn’t take a whole lot to get me drunk.” 

“Well,” Jaehyun said, taking the glasses and setting them on the counter. He leaned his back against it with his hands along the edge as he grinned at Jungwoo. “That’s not a bad thing.” 

Jungwoo hummed, pressing his lips together to keep from grinning too broadly. 

The first hour or so was actually mostly spent in the kitchen, sharing drinks and stories, that round of laughter making its waves through them as effortlessly as earlier. Now and again, Johnny or Taeyong would wander off to go put on music, find something to show the group that came with an accompanying tale, or open the door when there was a knock. Jaehyun never left Jungwoo’s side though. The latter leaned against the counter next to him and let the other loosely slide his arm around his waist. 

Jungwoo took a second shot, and by the third, the wince on his face was fairly minimal and gone as quick as it came. He knew he should pace himself. He usually did; he hadn’t been kidding when he admitted to being a lightweight. However, with Baekhyun shoving the shot glass in his hand and declaring, “This is Pride! Celebrate!” Jungwoo’s hesitance drowned out quickly. 

And perhaps because Jungwoo only went out once a week, if not every other week, rather than raging every night like some of his classmates (and like Baekhyun had at his age, as he had been informed many occasions), that it was easy for him to justify. Besides, he had Baekhyun and Chanyeol here with him, who were so well seasoned at this point that even if they ended up drinking a lot, they were good at keeping their wits about them. 

Baekhyun broke off the group, grabbing Jungwoo, Chanyeol, and whoever else he could as he declared it was time to dance. Jaehyun stayed close by Jungwoo, though he and Chanyeol were more concerned with moving furniture out of the way while Baekhyun and Jungwoo took to the floor. 

By then, Jungwoo was feeling pretty buzzed. His veins were warm, his inhibitions were lowered, and the energy of Pride still charged him. He hardly cared if it was just the two of them, and he sure as hell didn’t hold back either, shamelessly dancing right up against his older roommate. 

What was it about alcohol and a good beat that just brought the inner hoe out? 

A few more joined them, and the lights were turned down. Johnny had some black lights from his room that he brought out and placed up high for atmospheric effect. 

More people started to file in as well. Some Jungwoo recognized, such as Baekhyun’s friends Kyungsoo and Jongin—and wow, did Jongin look fantastic with his mesh top and highlighter dusted in all the right places, practically glowing. Most he didn’t recognize, and the alcohol was making it hard for him to retain the names of Jaehyun’s crowd, though one person that stood out was a small boy that called himself Ten. What he lacked in size, he made up for in attitude, decked out a long coat of opal sequins, rhinestones framing his eyes, and so shameless that he almost made Baekhyun seem comparatively tame. 

Almost. 

He was a blast. Jungwoo wasn’t sure if he was dating Johnny or if they just had an ambiguous history with some built up UST, but either way, Ten later dragged the much taller boy out on the dance floor and ended up all over him the rest of the night. 

Jungwoo couldn’t really keep track of the order in which things were happening. He was dancing, Baekhyun was pushing more drinks in his hands, he was clinging to Jaehyun’s side while they all stood in a circle and exchanged stories about the day’s events as well as previous Prides. They were laughing, they were cheering, Taeyong was telling them they all needed to quiet down one moment, and then he was in the middle of the dance floor being the loudest of them all the next. 

It wasn’t Jungwoo’s first college party by any means. It was different though. That same infectious feeling from earlier invigorated him—invigorated all of them. Alcohol lowered guards, but here, it was almost like there were none to begin with. Here, they were unrestrained, unchained, allowed to live as their full selves unapologetically, completely shielded from the ugliness of the world around them, and in that moment, no one could take that from them. 

At some point, Jungwoo was squished between Baekhyun and Ten, and he was pretty sure Jongin was in there somewhere too as they all danced. He wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on around him, too busy dancing and laughing, completely caught up in the moment. 

That was until Baekhyun leaned over to speak in Jungwoo’s ear, “Your man’s got his eyes on you. You better not disappoint him.” 

And with that, he pushed Jungwoo away, who twirled for a few steps before stumbling over. However, before he could crash into the ground, a set of strong arms hugged around his torso and pulled him back up to his feet. 

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo sighed dreamily, slinging his arms around the back of the other’s neck, fitting their bodies together. They had only met earlier that day, yet the chemistry between them felt so unforced that he felt like they could’ve known each other for longer. All Jungwoo wanted was to be close to him, and between the energy of Pride still fueling the party and the alcohol warm in his veins, the internal voice of reason that may have suggested he do otherwise was completely drowned out. 

“Wow,” Jaehyun chuckled, his arms still snug around Jungwoo’s middle. “Your face is really pink.” 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo breathed, bringing one arm back around so that he could feel the heat radiating from his own cheek. “It does that sometimes when I drink.” He gasped suddenly, eyes going wide and lips pouting. “Does it make me look ugly?” 

“No!” Jaehyun answered immediately, the grin broad on his face. “You actually look really cute.” 

“You look really hot,” Jungwoo retorted. 

“And you…” Jaehyun amusedly sighed. “Are very drunk.” 

“I am,” Jungwoo giggled. “But can you blame me? It’s Pride!” 

“It’s Pride!” Jaehyun agreed. 

His free hand moved to brush his fingers over one of Jaehyun’s cheeks, which was sporting quite a bit of pigment itself. “You’re pretty drunk too, I think.” 

A laugh breathed from Jaehyun’s lips. “I may have had a few.” 

“A few,” Jungwoo giggled before his arm found its way around Jaehyun’s neck again. “Can we dance?” 

“Of course,” Jaehyun replied. 

Jungwoo backed them out closer to the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Others danced around them, and even more hung out in the kitchen and on the porch outside, but Jungwoo couldn’t be bothered by them. With Jaehyun pressed up against him, arms strong around his waist, eyes smoldering and dimpled smile way too sweet, it was like the world around them dissolved away and only they existed. 

Jungwoo’s fingers curled into the fabric on the back of Jaehyun’s shoulders, and not even the alcohol could dull the very precise sensation of each of Jaehyun’s fingertips gently rolling the thin fabric of his jumper as he explored the curve of his back. The fabric glided over his skin like silk, almost like there was nothing there. 

And their hips. Jungwoo’s swayed to the rhythm on automatic, except now he had Jaehyun’s pressed right against his. He felt the other’s knee press gently against both of his, and Jungwoo stepped apart without hesitation. He pressed himself against Jaehyun’s thigh, the effect of the friction hitting him instantaneously. His fingernails pressed into Jaehyun’s shoulders through the fabric, and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from moaning. 

If Jungwoo had been sober, he would’ve been more concerned about the people surrounding them as well as acutely aware of the fact that his jumper did little to hide anything—which would include any excitement his body stirred up. 

But Jungwoo wasn’t sober, and the only thing drunk Jungwoo cared about was having Jaehyun as close as possible, consequences be damned. 

And he was close, so close, even closer than he had been when they danced at the event earlier that day. Jungwoo could feel the heat of his breath gliding over his lips, kept feeling the gentlest brushes of the tips of their nose meeting. Jaehyun’s eyes were his focal point, gazing into his own so intently that Jungwoo felt completely exposed, vulnerable but willing. 

“Kiss me,” Jungwoo whispered, uncertain if he would really be heard over the heavy bass of the music playing. 

The request was immediately obliged as Jaehyun closed that sliver of space to finally let their lips meet. Jungwoo’s eyes closed. Whether Jaehyun had heard him or was just able to read the vibe, he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he had Jaehyun’s lips pressed against his own, simultaneously soft yet strong, and that in combination with the strong grasp around him had Jungwoo wanting to whimper and melt. 

Jaehyun drew back, and Jungwoo peeked his eyes open to see the other smacking his lips. “Mm,” he hummed, drawing them into a grin. “Cherry.” 

Jungwoo giggled, but then his eyes were closing again, and he was the one initiating the next kiss, one hand rising to the nape of Jaehyun’s neck to delve into those purple locks. 

Jaehyun hummed against him, that low voice of his pure velvet, and if Jungwoo wasn’t already so pressed up against him, he thought his knees might go out. Perhaps they had, and it was only Jaehyun’s firm hold keeping him upright. His hands were undeniably strong yet still held onto him so gently, grounding him and steadying the spin in his head caused by the alcohol in his blood. 

The friction of their pressed hips had a heat balling up in the pit of Jungwoo’s abdomen that was threatening to give way and overwhelm him at any moment. He suspected that Jaehyun felt the same. The kiss grew hungrier, more demanding. Jaehyun nipped at his lower lip before the tip of his tongue swiped over it, and Jungwoo certainly didn’t need any convincing, lips parting compliantly, allowing Jaehyun to taste the inside of his mouth before returning the favor. 

The hand on Jungwoo’s back curled, taking the fabric of his jumper into a fist so strong that Jungwoo had no doubt that Jaehyun could rip it off his body in a single tug if he really wanted to. Despite spending all day trying to keep the suit clean and intact, Jungwoo felt like he really wouldn’t mind if Jaehyun decided to do just that. 

Perhaps not right here though. Jungwoo wasn’t completely oblivious to the fact that they were surrounded by people. 

Nevertheless, Jaehyun felt so hot and hard against him. Jungwoo wanted to take the time to explore just how strong his body really was, feeling every inch of muscle, every rivet and cut, and how lucky was it that they happened to be in Jaehyun’s house, meaning Jaehyun had a bedroom somewhere nearby where they could disappear and take advantage of the privacy. 

Sure, Jungwoo told himself that he didn’t want to hookup, reminded himself that he was too sensitive, he caught feelings too quickly in a way that always ended up hurting him in the end. But those were all sober Jungwoo’s thoughts, and sober Jungwoo was a sissy. Sure, maybe later whatever happened between him and Jaehyun wouldn’t be favorable, but that was future Jungwoo’s problem. Present, drunk Jungwoo _wanted_ , and the harder Jaehyun kissed him, the more those warning bells in the back of his mind faded until he had forgot they were ever there in the first place. 

Jungwoo knew he needed to stop kissing Jaehyun if he wanted to ask to go to his bedroom, but how was he supposed to pull himself away when the other’s mouth was so hot and delicious? 

The decision was made for them when suddenly a third body collided with theirs and split them apart. Luckily, Jaehyun was strong enough keep Jungwoo from falling over, but ended up catching the intruding party as well. 

Baekhyun burst out laughing, throwing his arms around the back of their necks. 

“Jungwooooooooooo!” he howled, throwing his head back as he did so before meeting Jungwoo’s gaze. Or rather, trying too. With the way his feet couldn’t quite seem to find a grounding point, it was obvious he was a few steps ahead of Jungwoo in the drinking game. 

“I have something really important to tell you,” Baekhyun said. 

“What?” Jungwoo asked, not entirely hiding his frustration but also hoping if he just humored his older roommate a moment, he would move on and he and Jaehyun could pick up where they left off. 

“This one.” Baekhyun let go of Jungwoo so he could point to Jaehyun. “I like him. I approve. Him and his friends. They’re super chill. You have my approval. You found a good one. You found a good one, Jungwooooooo.” 

Jaehyun laughed. “Oh, wow.” 

Jungwoo couldn’t help but laugh too. Yeah, Baekhyun was clearly plastered but his declaration of approval was endearing all the same. 

“This deserves a toast!” Baekhyun continued. Grabbing each of their wrists, he cut between them and dragged them back over to the kitchen. 

“Baek!” Jungwoo protested. How ironic was it that Baekhyun, who had spent the better part of the day (and the whole week, honestly) insisting Jungwoo get laid, was now being a total cockblock. 

“Ah. More drinks?” Jaehyun asked, and if Jungwoo had been a little more sober, he might have picked up the hint of uncertainty in the other’s tone. 

“Come on!” Baekhyun insisted, tugging their wrists a little more and hearing no protests. “Celebrate with me! It’s mother fucking Pride!” 

Jungwoo looked over at Jaehyun apologetically, but Jaehyun, good sport as he was, just laughed and let Baekhyun take them. 

Baekhyun went to pour the three of them shots. Or rather he tried. Jaehyun ended up taking the bottle from him, and pretty much took over pouring them. Baekhyun then shoved a glass in each of their hands. 

“To Pride!” Baekhyun declared, holding his glass up in the air. Then he looked over at the two of them with a grin and said a little quieter. “And to you two.” 

Jungwoo held his glass up and looked over at Jaehyun as though to gauge his reaction. Jaehyun just looked at him with that sweet, dimpled smile, holding his glass up as he said, “To us.” 

“To us,” Jungwoo mirrored, and all three of them threw their shots back, well past the point of it having any burning effect anymore. 

As Jungwoo lowered his glass, he cradled his forehead with the palm of his other hand, eyes closing. Yes, it was Pride, but perhaps now was a good point to stop. 

Gentle fingertips brushed over the back of his hand, and Jungwoo’s eyes opened to see Jaehyun trying to remove the shot glass from his grasp. “Let me get you some water.” 

“Uh-uh!” Baekhyun smacked Jaehyun’s hand away then took Jungwoo’s wrist, pulling the glass toward him so he could refill it. “We’re still going. It’s not even midnight yet.” 

Jungwoo didn’t remember taking another shot. He didn’t even remember leaving the kitchen. All he knew was that he and Jaehyun were in the living room again, all pretense of going to his bedroom long forgotten. They looked up at Jungwoo’s phone, cheering while Jungwoo took a video of them together while they circled around. 

Then the two of them were outside in the cool night air. Jaehyun was sitting on one of the porch chairs while Jungwoo was curled up in his lap, wearing an oversized hoodie that he didn’t recall putting on, while Jaehyun helped him hold the large glass of water he was sipping from that he didn’t remember getting. 

Next, Jungwoo was sitting on the floor of a bathroom, tears down his cheeks while Baekhyun gently rubbed his back and murmured soothing reassurances. His head spun, and his stomach lurched, but there was something admittedly grounding about the cool tile against his palms. 

Then Jungwoo’s eyes were closed, and he was moving. Rather, he was being moved, strong arms cradling him against a strong chest. Jaehyun’s cologne filled his nostrils, and what had to have been Baekhyun’s long fingers ran through his hair, his older roommate murmuring more reassurances. Heated voices yelled indistinctly behind him, but Jungwoo’s ears felt stuffed with gauze, and the voices became more distant as he was carried off somewhere quieter. 

\-----

Jungwoo jolted awake in pure darkness. For a moment, he thought he was in the comfort and security of his own bed, his mind nowhere near ready to process the fact that he couldn’t make sense of how he had gotten there. 

His head turned, and the minimal movement sent a full on heavy throb through his skull. Jungwoo groaned, pressing his palm into his forehead in an instinctive attempt to alleviate the pressure, and it was then that he registered that his mattress felt off. His comforter felt different somehow, and maybe he was losing his mind, but this didn’t _smell_ like his room. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widened. This wasn’t his bed. 

He sat up suddenly, panic overriding his sense to cradle his poor, aching head. Reaching over, he searched for his phone or perhaps a light, anything. 

He didn’t find any of those though. Instead, his knuckles collided with a glass, and he heard it thud to the floor with a following splash. 

Another voice groaned. He heard shuffling, then a lamp turned on next to the bed, and Jungwoo winced away from the sudden light. 

Eyes squinting, Jungwoo looked over to see Jaehyun sitting up on the floor, blinking up at him sleepily. 

“Jaehyun?” Jungwoo rasped. Another spike of pain through his skull had Jungwoo wincing, and he reached up to grab his forehead, eyes screwing shut. “Where am I?” 

“My bedroom,” Jaehyun answered with a yawn. 

That made sense, he supposed. Except… now that the events of the night before were trickling back in, he didn’t recall so much as seeing Jaehyun’s bedroom, much less going into it and laying down on his bed. 

His palm dug into the spot between his eyes as though it might clear the fog in his head. It was like his mind was a door, and the memories of the previous night were trying to cram in all at once, effectively all getting caught. It only seemed to exacerbate his headache. 

“How bad was I?” Jungwoo asked. 

“You weren’t bad.” And even though the sleepiness was apparent in Jaehyun’s tone, there was a kindness to his low voice, gentle and reassuring. “You were really drunk,” he added with a chuckle. 

The pieces of memory started to slip through the door, and slowly, Jungwoo started to unravel and make sense of them. He remembered how they came to Jaehyun’s place, how they were all taking shots and dancing. He remembered more people coming over and cheering and laughing and how at one point, he had really wanted to disappear with Jaehyun, but everything after that was mostly a blur. He remembered fragments, and even those bits and pieces felt so surreal, like he had been outside of his body, watching himself do all those things rather than doing them himself. 

At one point, he had definitely been in the bathroom with Baekhyun, and between that blur of recollection and all the other evidence must’ve meant he had been sick at some point. Great. That was attractive. 

Jungwoo groaned, burying his face into his hands. “I’m so sorry.” 

“What for?” Jaehyun asked. “I told you, you weren’t bad. You were really drunk, but you were silly and cute. I mean… you should’ve seen some of the others.” 

As much as Jungwoo wanted to take his reassurances, he just couldn’t get past the fact that he had just met this very attractive man and then proceeded to get totally wasted and make a fool of himself in front of him. Not only that, but he full on blacked out. It had been quite some time since Jungwoo had drank enough to do that. It wasn’t only an embarrassing feeling but a daunting one as well. There was hours of time that Jungwoo had been up and about that was completely erased from his mind that he would never get back, and it left him feeling very vulnerable. 

Jungwoo dropped his hands, heaving a sigh as he looked away. “This is so embarrassing.” 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Jaehyun said patiently. “Trust me, the other guys were way worse. Especially Ten and Baekhyun and Taeyong, good god. You’re fine.” 

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Jungwoo glanced over to see that Jaehyun had picked up an empty glass and was now looking around for something, most likely something he could use to clean the big wet spot on the carpet in front of him. 

Realization jolted Jungwoo. “Oh my god!” he breathed, inching over to the edge of the bed. “Did I knock that over? I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Jaehyun reassured him with a lift of his free hand. “It’s just water. It’s not like you hit any of our electronics.” 

A small whimper slipped from Jungwoo’s lips as he covered his face with his hands and fell back to the pillow. “I swear, I don’t usually drink like that.” 

“It’s _fine_ ,” Jaehyun assured him yet again. 

“It’s not fine!” Jungwoo snapped into his hands. “There’s parts of last night I can’t even remember. I know I can’t handle drinking that much. It was so stupid of me.” 

Jaehyun sighed. Several quiet moments passed before he finally spoke again, “I can’t pretend it didn’t worry me a little…”

Jungwoo whimpered into his palms, wanting nothing more than to sink into the mattress and just let it consume him. He felt bad on nights Baekhyun had to take care of him, not wanting to be a burden on anyone, but he also knew Baekhyun well, and his older roommate was so shameless that it had this effect of easing others’ embarrassment. 

Jaehyun though. He had just met him, and first impressions had felt so delicate, like handling glass. A little crack might be one thing, but this. This was outright shattered. 

“Listen,” Jaehyun spoke again. “It’s Pride. It was a night to celebrate. We were all getting wild. You didn’t do anything bad, I promise you.” 

Whether Jaehyun meant it or was just trying to spare his feelings, Jungwoo couldn’t help but think he was a saint right now, one that was way too good for him. 

“I’m gonna go get you some more water,” Jaehyun said. “Would you like some ibuprofen too?” 

Jungwoo parted his hands enough to murmur, “Yes, please,” between them. 

He heard footsteps and then Jaehyun’s door opened. Jungwoo let his arms flop to his sides as he heaved another sigh. 

His head rolled to one side, and his eyes opened to see his phone sitting on the side table. Reaching over, he snatched it and held it over his face to squint at the screen. 

A few different notifications awaited him, but it was the Snapchat notification from his best friend Doyoung from back home that stuck out first. 

Jungwoo opened the app to see that Doyoung had replied to that first picture he posted of him and Jaehyun at Pride with, “wtf?? who’s the hottie??” He also replied to the Snap of him and Jaehyun in the car with, “omg!!! jungwoo??? who is this guy???” Then another to a video that Jungwoo only vaguely remembered posting of him and Jaehyun dancing around with, “omg, ur so hammed, don’t something stupid -_-”. Then lastly, “call me when ur hangover wears off”. 

A sigh slipped from Jungwoo’s dry lips. Even miles away, his best friend Doyoung could see he acted a fool. 

Brow creasing, Jungwoo decided to open his story and see the video he posted. Sure enough, there he was wasted, all pink-faced and messy, dancing around with Jaehyun. There were even a few more pictures after that of him, Baekhyun, Ten, and Jongin posing with pouty lips, very clearly trashed and thinking they looked way hotter than they actually did. 

Jungwoo winced, deleting the video and the last few pictures after them before letting his phone drop to his chest and sighing. Not like the effort really mattered. Quite a few people already viewed them. 

The door opened again, and Jungwoo looked over to see Jaehyun return with a new glass of water. Jaehyun headed back over to the bed and sat down along the edge, setting the glass and medicine aside for a moment so he could take Jungwoo’s hand and help him sit back up. 

Jungwoo gratefully accepted the ibuprofen and glass from him, drinking the pills down and emptying three quarters of the glass in a few seconds. 

“Easy!” Jaehyun said as he helped take it back. 

Jungwoo sighed. “Thank you,” he murmured, lifting his hand to wipe his lips on his sleeve. 

Jungwoo paused then, looking down at said sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing, realizing it definitely wasn’t his own. “Is this yours?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said. “It got a little chilly last night, so I pulled it out for you. You were pretty insistent on wearing it the rest of the night,” he added with a chuckle. 

Jungwoo looked down and realized then that all his candies had been taken off, his fluffies too, though he was still definitely wearing the jumper. His eyes drifted across the room, and he spotted the fluffies, candies, as well as his bag neatly set on a chair nearby next to his shoes. 

“How are you feeling?” Jaehyun asked, pulling Jungwoo out of his thought trail before he could really delve into it. 

“Like I was hit by a freight train,” Jungwoo answered. He curled his arm over his stomach, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to retch or fill it with something. “And I could really go for something to eat.” 

The latter to prevent the former, he decided. 

“You want to go get something?” Jaehyun asked. “There’s a diner not far from here that’s open 24/7.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo said, eyes expanding the slightest. It wasn’t just his head, his whole body was aching, especially his joints. As much as he wanted to lie in this bed all day, the promise of hot, greasy food was definitely motivation for him to move. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said, standing up and offering Jungwoo a hand. “Let’s go.” 

“You’re a saint,” Jungwoo breathed, taking the offered hand. 

He wobbled a little as he stood, wincing as his free hand touched his forehead, but Jaehyun kept a steadying yet gentle hold on him. “Are you good to drive?” Jungwoo asked. “I don’t think I’m entirely sober yet.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jaehyun answered. “I didn’t have as much as you did. Baekhyun was pretty set that you were his drinking partner. Chanyeol and I managed to hide the bottles from him eventually.” 

“Sounds about right,” Jungwoo sighed. “Baekhyun can hold his liquor pretty well for someone his size. I think he forgets I don’t have the same years of experience he does though…”

Jaehyun carefully let go of him but kept his hands close in case Jungwoo lost his footing. “He did tell me to tell you he was sorry when you woke up.” 

_He can tell me himself,_ Jungwoo thought, lips pressing together not to speak out loud. He knew that ultimately he was accountable for himself, but he also definitely remembered his older roommate shoving glasses into his hands throughout the night. 

Still, he appeared to have helped Jaehyun with him, so he couldn’t be too annoyed. 

Jaehyun grabbed some clothes for Jungwoo to change into and left the room so he could do so. Although he and Jaehyun were basically the same height, Jaehyun’s clothes were still a little big on him. He definitely filled them out a lot more than Jungwoo could. He didn’t mind though. They were comfortable that way. He pulled his hoodie back on too, understanding why his drunk self had been so adamant about wearing it. 

As they headed through the apartment, Jungwoo saw a few people passed out in the living room. Among them was Chanyeol’s giant form draped over the couch and the unmistakable silhouette of Baekhyun sprawled out on top of him. 

They must’ve drank too much to leave, and Jungwoo found it admittedly reassuring to know that they were still here. Although Jaehyun seemed to have looked after him just fine, it would’ve been a little unsettling if his friends had left him by himself at the home of people they had just met. 

Jungwoo was quiet during the car ride as well as when they first got to the restaurant. He and Jaehyun sat across from each other in a booth. The diner was mostly empty and fairly quiet except for the shuffling of workers in the back and the faint radio overhead. Jungwoo was grateful for that. 

He held his glass of water between two hands and slowly nursed it. There was something on Jungwoo’s mind, something that had been on his mind, and he wasn’t sure how to ask. 

“Jaehyun,” he finally said quietly, looking up at the other. “Last night. Did we…” Jungwoo’s cheeks warmed, and he looked down into his glass, unable to bring himself to finish the question. 

“No,” Jaehyun answered immediately, not needing Jungwoo to finish to know what he was asking. 

Jungwoo lifted his gaze to the other again, who had perhaps the most serious expression Jungwoo had seen on his face yet. 

“No, I promise,” he went on to explain. “I only put you to bed. Baekhyun helped me, he could tell you. That’s all, I swear. I wouldn’t—Not when you were so drunk.” 

The other looked a little panicked, and Jungwoo felt a slight pang of guilt. He hadn’t meant to be accusatory; he just needed to be sure. 

“It’s okay,” Jungwoo said. “I believe you.” 

For all the aches and pains he had in his body, there were none that suggested he had sex. Now that he was thinking about it, Jaehyun had been sleeping on the floor despite there being more than enough room on the bed. He must’ve not wanted Jungwoo to wake up thinking there had been any funny business. 

He knew he shouldn’t congratulate Jaehyun for meeting the minimum of decency, but he still felt fortunate to have met someone genuinely good. Jaehyun did little things. Sleep on the floor, ask to dance instead of just grabbing him, details most would’ve overlooked, but Jungwoo saw them, and he appreciated them. 

He could’ve ended up with so many skeeves, and so many of them put on a nice face before showing their true colors, but Jungwoo felt confident that Jaehyun wasn’t one of them. 

“Even if we hadn’t been drinking, it probably wouldn’t have been a good idea,” Jaehyun added as an afterthought. “Not after what you told me.” 

Jungwoo blinked. “What did I tell you?” 

Jaehyun chuckled, scratching the back of his head and grinning a little sheepishly. “I guess you don’t remember.” He lowered his arm. “You told me Baekhyun was pushing you to hookup with someone for Pride, but you didn’t want to do that because you got attached too easily.” 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo groaned, burying his flushed face into his palms. He didn’t recall telling Jaehyun that at all, but it was so on point with what he had been thinking all day that he didn’t doubt it. He could practically picture himself saying that, the alcohol just throwing out any filter and all his innermost thoughts just spilling out of him like a floodgate. 

“What?” Jaehyun said. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Jungwoo said into his palms, voice muffled as he sunk further into the booth. “I probably overshared so much. I must’ve seemed like such a mess.” 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun sighed. 

He felt a brush of fingers on his wrist, and Jungwoo lifted his head to see that Jaehyun was standing, reaching across the table to try to take hold of his hand. Jungwoo let him, and Jaehyun sat back down, their hands held in the middle of the table. 

“I mean,” Jaehyun said, eyes never leaving him. “If last night was the worst side of you, then I think I got really lucky to meet you yesterday.” 

Jungwoo felt his face warm again, and he couldn’t keep the eye contact, looking down at their clasped hands instead. “To be honest, I’m the same way,” Jaehyun continued. “Johnny and Taeyong were telling me some wild stories about Pride on the way there, so I didn’t really know what to expect. So when you came along, all sweet and cute, I hoped, maybe, it could lead to something a little more than just one night. Everything I’ve seen of you has been amazing, I’d really like to get to know you.” 

Jungwoo’s lips parted in surprise, and for the first time that morning, a genuine smile broke out over his face as he looked up to meet the other’s gaze again. His heart was pounding in his chest in the most pleasant of ways. 

Even if Jaehyun was being so incredibly nice right now, a part of Jungwoo worried that he was only being courteous until he could get rid of him. But here Jaehyun was telling him, despite everything, that he still wanted to get to know him.

Jungwoo couldn’t believe it. It felt like a dream. The warmth and firmness of Jaehyun’s grasp holding his fingers assured him that it wasn’t though.

Jaehyun mirrored the expression, eyes crinkling. “There’s that gorgeous smile,” he said. His other arm propped against the table so that he rest his chin on his palm, giving Jungwoo’s hand a squeeze with the other. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?” 

Jungwoo felt that telltale warmth on his cheeks, and his smile settled to a more humbled grin. People called Jungwoo cute all the time. Compliments from potential interests that were more than that usually ran along the lines of hot or sexy, which were nice, but there was something so much more endearing about being told he was beautiful, especially when the person the words were coming from happened to be quite beautiful himself. 

Jungwoo glanced down at their hands then looked back up at Jaehyun again. “So… I didn’t ruin it. This. Whatever this is?” Jaehyun shook his head. “I’m already hooked. You’re gonna have to work a lot harder than that if you want to scare me off.” 

Jungwoo giggled. 

“I told you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jaehyun said. “We were celebrating Pride! I had a really good time last night. I hope you did too.” 

Jungwoo nodded. “I did.” Embarrassing as it may have been that he had drank so much, he couldn’t deny that everything he could remember had been really fun. 

“Good,” Jaehyun said. He glanced at the table, his brow creasing as though he was thinking about something and then he looked up at him again. “Do you… remember when we were dancing in the living room together? The first time?” 

Jungwoo instinctively reached up with his free hand, fingertips lightly brushing over his lips as the memory came to him. “We kissed,” he said quietly, smiling fondly. 

Jaehyun smiled in return. 

“I don’t think I could forget that,” Jungwoo said, breathing a soft laugh. “It was too nice.” 

“It was,” Jaehyun agreed. 

He then sighed, lowering the arm he was resting his chin on to the table. “If it makes you feel any better, Taeil definitely threw up on the porch. After he finished his bottles of Soju, he was ready for shots, and that’s never a good combination.” 

Jungwoo winced. 

“And I don’t know if you remember Yesung and Heechul stopping by, but Yesung was talking to Ten, and Johnny assumed he was flirting, and that turned ugly real quick.” 

“Oh, no,” Jungwoo breathed, his free hand covering his mouth. In the back of his mind, he did vaguely recall people shouting at each other at some point. Too many people and too much alcohol had that effect sometimes. “Are they alright?” 

“Yeah, they’re fine,” Jaehyun said. “It took Chanyeol and Sehun to drag Johnny away. I’m sure once they wake up and shake off the hangover, they’ll be laughing and sharing a drink in no time.” 

Jungwoo nodded, a wry grin curling on his lips. He sure hoped so. 

“So, see,” Jaehyun said, squeezing Jungwoo’s hand and lifting it slightly. “You have nothing to worry about. You were fine. Drunk, but still well-behaved, considering.” 

Jungwoo laughed, feeling more reassured. At the very least, Jaehyun hadn’t been put off and he wanted to see him again, so Jungwoo supposed he couldn’t feel too bad about it. “Fair enough,” he said. “I still don’t plan to drink that much next time. In fact, maybe we could do something that doesn’t involve alcohol at all.” 

“Deal,” Jaehyun grinned. 

The server came out with their food, and Jungwoo’s mouth watered at the sight. Greasy hash browns, eggs, and sausages were always nice in the morning, but with as hungover as he was, everything tasted positively heavenly. In another situation, Jungwoo may have been a little more reserved about just how fond he was of food in front of Jaehyun, given that they were only just getting to know each other, but right now, he couldn’t hold back if he wanted to (and he didn’t). Thankfully, Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, which only won him more points in Jungwoo’s mind. 

After the table was cleared, Jungwoo found himself yawning. Between the food and the ibuprofen, the edge of his headache and other body aches had faded and he felt closer to sober. However, a new wave of drowsiness wore him down. “I’m tired again,” he sighed. 

“I’d imagine so,” Jaehyun said. “We were only asleep a few hours.” 

Their server set the check on the table between them then. Jungwoo started to reach for it, but Jaehyun snatched it first. “I got it.” He stood up and took it to the counter before Jungwoo had a chance to protest. 

Jungwoo blinked, watching Jaehyun’s back a moment before taking his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and looking at the time. He winced when he realized it was only six in the morning. 

Jaehyun had gotten up after Jungwoo had woken him by spilling a glass of water on him at the crack of dawn practically and had still taken him out for food _and_ was paying for it himself. 

Jungwoo looked up to see Jaehyun finish up at the counter. He turned around, meeting Jungwoo’s gaze and flashing that dimpled smile. 

He was a real life angel. Truly. 

When they returned to Jaehyun’s apartment, the people crashed out in the living room were, understandably, just where they left them. Jungwoo stopped in the bathroom before heading to Jaehyun’s room. He really could’ve done with a proper shower, but he could at least rinse his face off and use some mouthwash to make himself at least somewhat decent. 

Once back in Jaehyun’s room, Jungwoo stripped down until he was only in boxers and Jaehyun’s baggy t-shirt. Now that he was feeling better, he started to notice things about Jaehyun’s room—sports equipment, band posters, pictures of friends and what must’ve been family. At a glance, it seemed to say that much more positive things about the boy. Jungwoo made a mental note to take a better look when he woke up again. 

Heading back over to the bed, he sat down and pulled the covers over his lap. Pausing, he looked over to see Jaehyun sitting back down on the floor. 

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor,” Jungwoo said. “There’s plenty of room. I don’t mind.” 

Jaehyun looked up at him. “Are you sure?” 

A grin graced Jungwoo’s lips, and he nodded. “Please?” he asked, stretching out a hand toward him. 

Grinning in return, Jaehyun took the offered hand and pulled himself up. Jungwoo scoot over as Jaehyun crawled under the covers after him. They lied down on their sides, facing each other. 

Jaehyun had his arm propped under his head and pillow, while the other slid around Jungwoo’s waist. Jungwoo rested his hands against Jaehyun’s chest, and for several quiet moments, they simply looked at each other. 

Sleep was tugging at Jungwoo, and as much as he wanted to give in, he fought it off a little longer. The bed was plush, and Jaehyun’s body heat added to the comfort. Jaehyun traced small circles on the small of Jungwoo’s back through the t-shirt material, which made him want to shiver pleasantly. 

“Why are you so nice?” Jungwoo whispered. 

“Hm?” Jaehyun hummed. 

“Don’t play coy,” Jungwoo said, gently pushing the front of his shoulders. “You’ve been nothing but sweet to me, and you know it.” 

“You’re pretty easy to be sweet to,” Jaehyun said with a one-sided grin. “Still, it’s not like I did anything that special.” 

“More than what I’m used to,” Jungwoo said. 

“Maybe you should be used to more then,” Jaehyun replied. 

Jungwoo smiled.

He had hoped he might meet someone at Pride, might find someone that wanted more than just a one night hookup. He felt almost silly and childish for wanting it. It had been only a day ago, but now it felt so much longer, and at that time, it seemed so impossible. Just another one of those fairytale fantasies that people craved so badly despite knowing it just wasn’t realistic. 

But here he was, sharing Pride with someone with a beautiful face and what appeared to be just as beautiful of a heart. 

The tip of Jaehyun’s nose brushed against his own, and he inclined his head to rest gently against Jungwoo’s forehead. He was so close. 

“Kiss me?” Jungwoo asked in a whisper, eyes closing. 

Jaehyun’s lips sweetly met his own. The kiss was soft, unhurried. Jaehyun’s hand rose to cup Jungwoo’s jaw. Their lips parted, and they slid gently against each other, but the touch remained light, and Jungwoo swore he could feel it as much in his chest as he could his lips. 

Jungwoo’s eyes slowly opened as Jaehyun drew back. 

“Happy Pride,” Jaehyun murmured. 

Jungwoo smiled. “Happy Pride.” 

Hands sliding down, Jungwoo turned around so Jaehyun could spoon him. His arms wrapped around Jungwoo’s middle, and he pulled his back to his chest, their bodies fitting together seamlessly. 

The grin remained on Jungwoo’s lips even as his eyes closed. He had just met Jaehyun. There was plenty he needed to learn about him, but for now, he had a good feeling that this was the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on twitter at [ninissymbiote](http://twitter.com/ninissymbiote/)  
> Find me on tumblr at [yixingscat](http://yixingscat.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [yixingscat](https://yixingscat.tumblr.com/)  
> And on twitter @ [ninissymbiote](https://twitter.com/ninissymbiote/)


End file.
